


For Once It's Not Luther

by Hathanta



Series: An Overly Attached Vampire [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Bloodlust, M/M, au crack, sluther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again Sam comes to tied to a chair - but this time his captor isn't someone he recognises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once It's Not Luther

Sam pulled himself slowly into consciousness and took stock of his situation. Again he was tied to a chair, hands bound behind him – nothing new there – but this time Luther had also gagged him – an uncomfortable addition that pulled his lips back and constricted his tongue. There was also a bag over his head, and while this removed his sight, it didn’t stop him hearing the slow footsteps moving around him, which made his skin prickle and neck itch.

After what felt like an age, the bag was suddenly pulled off his head, and Sam blinked, his vision fuzzy, as he brought the man in front of him to clarity. He balked as the figure took form – not the familiar tall, tan, dark haired form – but this time a bearded, heavy-set man with a murderous look in his eye.

As Sam rapidly tried to re-assess the situation the man leant forward, snarling to reveal a second set of teeth, a set of crooked white fangs that were sliding smoothly from his gums. Sam began to work his wrists furiously, keeping his eyes locked on the vampire’s, unable to make a sound and suddenly wishing with all his heart that it were Luther, not the current man who had whipped the bag off his head. Just as the man stepped within kicking distance (and Sam realised that his legs too, were tied to the chair) a voice came from the side, a blessed, commanding female voice that stopped the man in his tracks.

“Wait, Eli.” and at her words, _Eli_ retracted his fangs, stepping back but still keeping his eyes on Sam. The woman came into the room, over to Sam, saying “The name’s Lenore, I’m not gonna hurt you. We just need to talk,” as she tugged the gag from his mouth.

“Talk?” he scoffed, “Yeah, okay. But I might have a tough time paying attention to much beside Eli’s teeth.”

“He won’t hurt you,” Lenore said calmly, “You have my word.”

“Your word? Oh, yeah, great, thanks. Listen lady, no offence, but you’re not the first vampire to tie me to a chair.” _Though, granted, Luther hadn’t particularly hurt him either._

At this Lenore raised her eyebrows slightly, but she still continued with her authoritative calm, “We’re not like the others. We don’t kill humans. We don’t drink their blood. We haven’t for a long time.”

“What is this some kind of joke?”

“Notice you’re still alive.”

He snorted, “Yeah, until Luther gets here – he set you up to this, I assume?”

There was a moment of silence as Eli and Lenore exchanged a confused look. Sam raised his eyebrows at their expressions, and again reconsidered what was happening.

“Who is –?”

“You’re not –?” They spoke at the same time, stopped, and Sam continued.

“Ok, well. Luther is one of you lot, a vampire, who’s been tailing me recently – knocking me out and tying me up.”

“But letting you go?”

“Don’t ask.”

“Actually,” Eli spoke from the fireplace where he was standing, “I think I know who you mean. Used to be leader of a pack up in Colorado? Mate’s name was Kathy or something?”

“Yeah. Kate, we – my dad shot her.”

Eli scowled at this, but nodded, “His pack threw him out recently. If you were the reason behind that, he’s going to be pretty angry. You might already know this – I don’t much care – but family is very important to a vampire – who we turn, who turns us – we form bonds.”

“I... see.”

“If you hadn’t killed his mate you might not have this problem,” Eli bit off his words, but Sam thought he heard a mutter of _‘bloody hunters’_ as looked away.

“It was self defence!”

Eli snarled but Lenore raised a hand, placating both of them, “I understand why you are angry,” she assured him, in her voice that was just starting to get infuriating.

“Well, I think anyone would be angry that a bunch of fangs tied them up, gagged them and shoved a bag over their head.”

“But we’re not like others of our kind.”

“Yeah, about that – shouldn’t you be starving to death?”

“We’ve found other ways: cattle blood.” And suddenly it clicked into place.

“So you’re responsible for all the –?” all the cows that had been bled dry – the case that had originally brought the Winchesters to this town, even before the vampires had shown up.

“It’s not ideal. In fact, it’s disgusting. But it allows us to get by.”

Sam nodded, processing the information. He almost couldn’t believe it – it was vampire’s innate instinct to kill humans – feed off their natural prey. So he asked, “Why?”

And Lenore looked at him, straight in the eye, and answered, “Because we aren’t monsters.”

* 

Eli and another one from the nest dropped him in town and watched him from the truck as he walked away. After he’d turned a corner he began to jog back to the motel, going over the facts in his mind and coming back to the same conclusion; these vampires weren’t hurting anyone – had gone to great lengths to refrain from hurting anyone, which meant in essence they were still human – which meant Sam wouldn’t let them be hurt. Dean wouldn’t like this. He was positive Dean wouldn’t like this, but his brother would surely see the humanity that these vampires still retained. Of course, there was also the issue of getting Gordon off the trail, but once Dean heard what Ellen had said he would probably understand. Probably.

Oh Dean was not going to like this one bit.

As he jogged he also wondered if knocking out people and tying them up was a skill vampire’s learnt when they were changed, or if he was just really unlucky in that respect.

 


End file.
